Four Sisters
by tubazrule
Summary: Four teenage girls are thrown into the foster system. Friendships emerge and four friends become sisters. Bones, Law and Order: SVU, CSI, and House crossover. I brought the rating down because the story took a different turn than I had planned
1. One Day

Summary: Four teenage girls are thrown into the foster system. Friendships emerge and four friends become sisters. Bones, Law and Order: SVU, CSI, and House crossover.

A/N: I was reading a fanfic about Cameron and Sara being foster sisters, another about Bones and Sara being foster sisters and I came up with this idea that simply wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't concentrate on my other fic, Hearts, so I thought I'd try and start this story. I know the ages don't really match up and details on Olivia's and Cameron's childhoods are fuzzy to non-existent and I'm a new CSI fan and I don't know the details about Sara's childhood except her mother killed her father, I'm taking creative liberties to make my story work and if you don't like it, don't read my story. I'm not forcing you to. BTW, Brennan's grandfather doesn't come to her rescue in this one. Oh but if you do like it please review. It gives me a huge confidence boost. I've rambled on long enough, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I did not own Bones, Law and Order: SVU, CSI or House in any incarnation other than on DVD. If you come into information otherwise you are… INSANE!!! Not mine!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennan had been 'moved' from yet another foster family. She was sixteen and no one wanted her. She knew it too. Everyone wanted little kids to love them and hug them and tell them that they were heroes. No one wanted a pissed off teenager. No one wanted an anti social, pissed off teenager especially. Her social worker told her that she was being place in a 'home' for girls 'like her'. Every foster kid knew that 'home' meant no one cared about you any more. You only had a few years left in the system and they were just getting rid of you until they would shove you off in the world without so much as a good luck and good bye.

Temperance had only been in the system for eight months but in that time she had already been to four different families and three different schools. First there had been the Manning's. They were the emergency placement family. They had been nice, but then a new kid needed the emergency placement and she was shuttled off to the Brown's. The Brown's had their own little seven year old angel from hell. She accused Temperance of breaking her new crayons and that was the end of the Brown's. Next came the Williams'. They had three foster daughter's already, three sisters, Karen, Marci, and Rachel. They were fifteen, thirteen, and twelve respectively. It was right before Temperance's sixteenth birthday. Karen attacked Tempe after Tempe told Karen that Rachel wasn't very intelligent. Unjustly, it was Temperance who was moved to the Peterson's. It was barely a month before the Peterson's moved to Colorado and they couldn't take Temperance with them. Now she was being sent to a group home.

Temperance had heard all about group homes from other foster kids. They were dangerous. It was better to lie down and take the beating and end up in the hospital than try to fight. Who ever the ring leader was, you could never do anything better than them. Never show anyone your personal possessions, they'll only get stolen. The rules were conform or be beaten into conformity. She winced at the thought. She never fit in, even before her parents disappeared. She never would. She could only pray that she didn't stick out to much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia Benson was riding in a strange car with a strange woman. She wasn't being kidnapped though. She almost wished she was. Any fate was better than going back to the foster system. She was in the system when she was about six. Her foster father abused her. Luckily, her mother cleaned herself up for just long enough to get her back. But things were different now. Her mother had been arrested for endangering Liv. It was bull shit as far as Olivia was concerned. Her mother had been pulled over when driving drunk. Olivia would rather die in a car accident with her mother than die from being abused in foster care. Her foster father was still out there, still abusing little girls. Everybody said that she was lying. She wasn't though. But now she was going to foster care again. She was fifteen though. No one wanted a pissed off fifteen year old in their home. No she was being placed in a group home. It couldn't be any worse than her first foster family.

In reality, Olivia was terrified. She knew that she was older now and that she could take anyone who tried to hurt her. But still, deep down she was still that six year who had to tell the social worker that she broke her arm after falling off a bike she didn't really have. It wasn't like she was leaving anything behind except her mother. She was always taking care of her mother. She had no time for friends. She did well in school but she didn't stick out. But like any sane kid she was scared to enter the foster system. It was churning in her stomach. She breathed slowly. Two and a half years. That was the longest that she could stay in the system. She was a fighter. She knew that she could do this. But doubts still ran around in her brain. She stared out the window. It was safer. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get out of this car. All she could do was pray that she would be safe this time around.

Fourteen year old Sara Sidle wrapped her arms around her legs. She stared blankly at the wall. She was in maybe the worst group home ever. There were four girls to a room, two sets of bunk beds. The other three bunks were empty. It was quiet for once. Two of her former roommates had killed the third in front of her. She was the youngest from those four. Jessica was fifteen. She was Sara's best friend. They had been moved through out the system together, from group home to group home since Sara was ten. They were never lucky enough to be placed in a real home. Harriet and Emily had killed Jessie, just because she told them to leave Sara alone. Harriet was seventeen. She'd been in the system practically since she was born. Emily had just turned eighteen. They were going to make her leave the next day. Now they were both in jail. And Jess was dead. This wasn't the first murder Sara had witnessed. When she was ten her mother killed her abusive father. She had never been gladder to see anyone gone.

The home was known for spawning murderers and thieves. She wasn't even sure why the state allowed the home to stay open. This was the second murder of the year so far. The first was a ten year old little girl. She was the youngest in the whole house. A thirteen year old strangled her after she refused to give up her teddy bear. This home was a cruel place where no one was safe. Sara knew she was lucky not to have been killed along with Jess. She knew she'd get new roommates today. They always cycled them through fast. She didn't want anyone to replace Jessica. She wanted to be moved but she knew it could never happen. They didn't move girls from group homes unless it was an emergency. And your best friend dying in your bedroom didn't count as an emergency. All she could do was pray that her new roommates were better than her last roommates.

Allison Cameron had just been pulled out of class. It wasn't by the principal though. It was by a man Ally had never seen before. Their conversations had been short and of no real significance. Ally barely registered anything but car accident, mom and dad dead, Amanda in a coma; you're going to a group home. Allison was thirteen and her little sister Amanda was seven. Amanda had cystic fibrosis. She had just gotten out of the hospital. They were on their way home. Allison now was being put in the foster system. She was numb. There were no tears to be shed. There was no fear in her eyes. She didn't feel anything at all.

She slowly grabbed all her things from class, and as if she was walking through syrup she left the classroom without saying a word. She was taken to her house and packed up clothes and books and nothing else. She left her family there. Now she was in an empty van just her and her stuff. She was just waiting for them to take her away. She had no family left. Even if Amanda ever woke up, Allison couldn't help her any. She was so empty hollow. She just stared out the window, praying that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up soon.

A/N2: So I suddenly have huge amounts of inspiration for this story but all my great ideas for Hearts are gone. I'll update both stories as soon as inspiration bites me again. Hopefully that'll be soon. Please remember your three Rs. Read, Review and Recommend.


	2. Two Friends

Summary: Four teenage girls are thrown into the foster system. Friendships emerge and four friends become sisters. Bones, Law and Order: SVU, CSI, and House crossover.

A/N: Well I got two very positive reviews and huge amounts of motivation for this story so I dedicate this chapter to my two inspiring reviewers Indiana Jay and phoebe-halliwell-0777, thank you so, so much. I know that everyone seems a little OOC but hey, they're teenage girls. Hopefully next chapter I'll get both the other two girls in. I had a lot to say between Sara and Tempe. Over 2000 words!!! Hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: Well seeing as how I'm writing fan fiction, I sincerely hope I don't own any of my favorite TV shows. Cuz if I did, they'd all be a mangled mess. Can't you tell from my writing?

Sara Sidle was still sitting on her bed staring blankly at the wall. She had barely moved in hours. She knew it would be just a few moments before she got new roommates. Ms. Adams, the house 'mother' stuck her head in.

"Get up and stop crying" she barked. "You've got a new roommate." Sara didn't care. She knew Ms. Adams was a bitch. She did however raise her head just enough to see her new roomie shyly slip into the room. "Sara, Temperance; Temperance, Sara. She's your only roommate for now. The other two should be getting here soon." Ms. Adams turned and left without so much as a make yourself at home.

"Hi" Sara said quietly.

"Hello" Tempe replied just as quietly. She took the bottom bunk across from Sara's. She took out a big, thick text book and started reading. Sara watched her silently. She wondered what could be so interesting in a textbook. The silence was deafening. Sara finally spoke up.

"Whatcha reading?" Sara asked.

"Introduction to Forensic Anthropology by Steven N. Byers" Temperance answered clearly annoyed.

"Is it good?"

"Would I be reading it if it wasn't?"

"Touchy, Touchy… Geez I was just trying to get to know the person I was going to be living with for the next few years." Sara said apologetically.

"It won't be a few years. It will be a few weeks, maybe three or four months if I'm lucky." Temperance said in a steely tone as she slammed her book closed.

Sara laughed. Not a happy laugh but a chilling laugh that gave Tempe goose bumps. "Don't you know? This is a last resort group home. You'll be here until they kick you to the curb on your eighteenth birthday. If you survive that long."

"What do you mean by that?" Temperance was worried. What the hell did if you survive that long mean?

"Look let's just say my former roommates aren't eighteen but they don't live here anymore."

"What happened?"

"You'll find out newbie… You'll find out soon enough." Sara turned cold. She wouldn't even look at Temperance. Temperance collapsed back on her bed and stared at the bottom of the top bunk. Sara left her room for the first time since the police pulled her off of Jessie. She went down to the kitchen. She avoided eye contact with all the other girls. Every girl had small section of a shelf for her own food. Sara walked past hers and went to Jessie's. They hadn't cleared it out yet. Sara sighed in relief. They normally cleared it out with in minutes of someone leaving. It had been three days. There it was, the 'peanuts'. It was really peanuts it was all of Jessie's precious possessions. She slowly creped upstairs. If Ms. Adams caught her she'd be dead. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she ducked into her room. Temperance was still laying there staring at the ceiling. In five minutes, Tempe hadn't moved an inch.

"You okay?" Sara was genuinely concerned. She hadn't meant to be so cruel to her new roommate but it was odd not to have the room to herself anymore. "I'm sorry… I'm still adjusting to Jessie being gone." That last part had slipped out on accident.

"I shouldn't be here." That was the first time Temperance had spoken that out loud. "I shouldn't be here. Russ was supposed to take care of me. Russ promised me he'd never leave me but he let me get sucked into this hell hole."

"Let's talk." Sara suggested as she sat down next to Temperance. "We're going to be roomies until one of us turns eighteen. We better get used to it."

"Okay. I'll start." Temperance was shaking. She hadn't talked to anyone about her parents or about being in the system or about Russ abandoning her. "Before I was fifteen, I had a normal life. My mom was a book keeper; my dad was a science teacher. It was me, Mom, Dad and Russ. Russ is my older brother. He's twenty now. I'm sixteen. Sure I was the brainy science geek that no one liked but I had my family. They never let me down, until right before Christmas last year that is. My parents just disappeared. No one knows what happened to them. One day the just weren't home when Russ and I got home from school. On Christmas morning Russ tried to make Christmas for me. He'd found the presents that my parents had gotten us and put them under the tree. I woke up and saw all the presents down stairs, I just expected them to be their. But they weren't. And then Russ left to go work God knows where and left me to rot in the foster system. I've been bumped around families for eight months now. There was the temporary emergency placement family. Then there were the Browns. They had their own daughter, a seven year old from hell. She would break my stuff and rip my clothes and get me in trouble for it. One time I was babysitting for her and I accidentally broke a crayon of hers. The devil decided to break the rest of the crayons and blame it all on me. I was moved to the Williams next. They had three foster daughters already. They were sisters. The youngest was really dim witted. I wasn't going to sugar coat anything and I told her so. The oldest attacked me with a kitchen knife. She nearly killed me. I was in the hospital for nearly a month after that. Then I was placed with the Peterson's. They were a great foster family. The kind your rarely find. However they moved to Colorado. So I got sent here. That's my life, everything important at least." Temperance Brennan couldn't believe that she had just poured her heart out to some stranger. But it was somehow comforting.

Sara was silent for a moment and then leaned over to gently hug Tempe. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry" That was all she could say. For the first time since her parents went missing, Temperance allowed herself to be hugged. Sara knew that she had to tell Temperance her story.

"Sit back relax, boy do I have a story for you!!!" Sara said in her best announcer voice. Tempe laughed. She laughed a real, genuine, 100 sincere laugh. Sara was fun.

"Do tell." Some how this felt to Temperance as if they were gossiping about boys, not discussing their life stories.

"Okay… My story's a little bit longer than your's. There's a lot more to tell. My parents never wanted kids. But unprotected sex got them me first and then two years later, my little brother James. My dad was a fucking alcoholic. When he drank, he got mean. He'd hit my mother and yell at me and James. He wouldn't hit us though. But things got really bad when I was about eight. My mom filed for divorce. My dad got really ugly after that. He wouldn't sign the papers. He wouldn't even move out. My mom didn't have any money so she couldn't go anywhere. When I was nine, my dad hit my brother for the first time. My mom was to drunk and self absorbed to worry about James. That was my job. I told him to hit me instead. He wasn't going to hurt my baby brother. He did too. He would hit me. He even broke my arm once." Sara paused to cradle her left arm as if the memory of the event made her ache.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want." Temperance said gently. "Its okay. I get you not wanting to talk."

"No I want to tell you. You told me so I've got to tell you. That's how it works here. Trust is a two way street." Sara was very firm about this.

"'Kay" said Temperance. Sara didn't need anymore encouragement to continue.

"My tenth birthday, my father took the abuse a step farther. He told me that I was going to become a woman. He raped me." There was a look of relief on Sara's face as she said those last three words. The only two people she had told previous to Tempe were dead. "I told my mom. She was always the jealous type. She freaked out. On the Fourth of July, she told me to take James to the parade. I did. She set our entire house on fire. She was inside and so was my dad. I went home to see my home in flames. I knew she'd done it. Somehow I knew. She killed him and herself. James and I were taken to the county home. It was a small group home. The people there weren't mean. They all seemed to know that there was no point in being mean. You only stayed there for a month at most. There was also no point in developing relationships. I broke that rule though. I met my best friend there, Jessica. Jess was brought into the home the same day as me and James. She was a year older than me and had been in and out of the system since she was four. After a week in the home, James was taken to a real family. Last I heard they adopted him. He got a family again. I didn't. Jessica promised she'd make sure that the two of us always stayed together. And we did for a long time. I dunno how she did it but she made sure we stayed together. We were shuffled from group home to group home. About a year ago, we landed here. We knew that was our last move and it was a huge relief to both of us. I actually bothered to unpack a little this time. Things went okay for awhile, up until about a month ago. A month ago, room assignments changed. After several in room fights, everyone got shuffled. In this home you stick in pairs. Jessie and I stayed put but Harriet and Emily, the bullies, were put in with us. Things were tense. Emily and Harriet aren't the sharpest marbles in the box. I'm fourteen and they're seventeen and eighteen. I brought home a straight A report card and they threatened to beat me up. Jess stood up for me. She insulted them pretty badly. They retaliated. Three days ago, they killed her. Right in front of me. Just to set an example. They're in jail now but Jessie's still dead. Then you came. And I reacted kinda badly. I'm sorry." Sara was finished.

"It's only logical for you to react negatively when someone is to replace another that you had a close relationship with." Temperance turned off her soft side and was back in logic mode.

"Okay…" Sara said trailing off. "Thanks though. I'm sure somewhere in there was an 'I forgive you'."

"I forgive you. It's just how I deal with all this. I use logic. It's the only thing that always makes since."

"I know" The two new friends hugged each other. Neither could possibly know how much they affected the other in that split second.

Suddenly there was a loud blaring sound that caused Temperance to jump out of her skin. "Relax," laughed Sara, "Its just the dinner bell."

"I'm hungry! Let's go!" Temperance was happy to finally have a friend. Sara was happy to finally patch her heart a little.

"This" Sara announced, "Is the beginning of something beautiful!"

A/N2: Now you've got my universe's stories of Temperance Brennan and Sara Sidle. Don't forget your three Rs Reduce, Reuse and Recycle. And more importantly don't forget your other three Rs Read, Review and Recommend.


	3. Three Sufferers

Summary: Four teenage girls are thrown into the foster system. Friendships emerge and four friends become sisters. Bones, Law and Order: SVU, CSI, and House crossover.

A/N: I know there are going to end up being small inconsistencies in my story. Sorry!!! I'm really excited about this story and want to get as much up as soon as possible. Don't worry all you SVU fans, Olivia comes in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If ANY of these shows belonged to me, there would be a lot more love and romance between our main characters. Sadly, it is now very clear that they do not belong to me.

"Get up." Ms. Adams yelled at Sara and Temperance. A bleary eyed sixteen year old peered at the clock.

"It's five in the morning. Wake up's not for another hour." Temperance pointed out the obvious. Ms. Adams sneered.

"Get your asses out of bed. You've got a new roomie." Sara and Tempe were sitting up right in a flash. In the past day, the two had gotten closer and closer. Temperance was so nervous about getting a new roommate. For the first time since her parents disappeared, Temperance felt completely helpless. Was this new girl going to ruin what she and Sara had? Temperance wished with all her heart that it wouldn't. Sara was excited. She had the coolest new roommate. Maybe she'd get lucky twice. Sara knew better than look on the dark side of things. It would just eat away at you.

Ms. Adams left them just long enough to get dressed. Sara put on jeans and her favorite T. All it said was 'hold on to your innocence.' Temperance was wearing jeans as well but she had a beautiful dolphin blouse on. Temperance and Sara sat on Sara's bunk and held each others hands tightly. The door was thrown open. Ms. Adams stood there with a little girl behind her.

"Allison; Sara and Temperance. Sara, Temperance; Allison." That was all Ms. Adams said before storming off to go lecture someone for being up at five thirty in the morning. She was so hypocritical. She woke the two girls up at five but the others weren't allowed to go to the bathroom. Allison looked as if she had just been kidnapped and taken to another planet.

"Hi" Sara said cheerily. Allison avoided her eyes. A hi was muttered back. Temperance was just watching Allison. By Tempe's estimate, she couldn't have been more than twelve. She looked so scared. Some alien feeling washed over Temperance.

"Hey Allison. I'm Temperance. You can call me Tempe though. Is everything okay?" Temperance felt so sorry for this little girl. Sara and Temp were big enough to hold there own in this house but not Allison. She knew that Sara and she would have to protect Allison at all costs.

"Hi, I'm Ally." Allison whispered quietly as if she would get in trouble for saying that. Her daddy didn't like her calling herself Ally.

"How old are you Hun?" Sara asked.

"I just turned thirteen" Allison answered quietly again. Sara winced. She had been thirteen just a year ago in this very home. It was not right to throw an innocent into the Lions' Den. Tempe and Sara exchanged meaningful glances. She wasn't going to be safe here. They both knew it. It was up to them to make sure nothing happened to this pure child.

"Which bunk do you want?" Sara asked changing the subject. "This one is mine and that one is Tempe's. If you don't want a top bunk I can switch with you."

"I want the top bunk above Temperance's. I've never had bunk beds before." Allison was excited about having a bunk bed. It was brutally clear that this little girl had never been in the foster system before. She was unjustly dumped into the worst place possible. Temperance and Sara were no longer tired, not in the least. Allison on the other hand, was exhausted. She had been riding in that van all night. It was mere minutes before Allison was in a deep slumber.

Sara and Temperance talked quietly, as to not wake their young new roommate. Tempe had always socially awkward but strong enough to hold her own. Her parents had taught her self preservation from a young age. Sara had been toughened over her years in the foster system. But Allison, she was a sheltered child. She needed to be toughened up to survive in the system. And she needed protectors. Sara and Temperance were more than happy to comply. At some point in their lives, they had been just like her. They knew how horrible that situation was. They weren't going to let this fragile soul get caught in the hands of fate.

The day was normal for Temp and Sara. They simply avoided their room. Allison was still sleeping. Sleep was the safe way to go in this house. Tempe and Sara loved to hang out in the backyard. The house had, at one point in time, been a mansion. And in the backyard there was an old oak tree as old as the house itself. It had been Sara and Jessie's special place and was now Sara and Tempe's special place. Both girls had amazing strength and would climb to the big branch fifteen feet off the ground. They loved it up there. They could see past the high wooden fence, out into the real world. It was a place where no one could get them.

"She's never going to survive here. She's so soft and innocent." Temperance said.

"She'll get tough. I know. I got tough. I was a lot younger than her when I started out." Sara replied.

"You didn't start out in a Home nicknamed 'the Gateway to Hell'."

"Touché. She'll survive. You and I will make sure of it." The two best friends kept on talking until that Goddamn dinner bell rang.

"I hate that bell" Temperance said light heartedly.

"Yeah but I'm still starving." They scurried down the big oak tree and into the dining hall.

The dining hall had been the old ballroom. Long cafeteria tables are crammed end to end. The food was absolutely disgusting. It was like school cafeteria food only cold by the time you get it. Sara and Tempe took a seat at their table. Most of the girls stayed clear of the two. Sara had been dubbed a bad luck charm after what happened to Jess, Emily and Harriet. The girls didn't mind though. Privacy was coveted and if being avoided like the plague was the way to get it so be it. Not to mention, more food. Yeah the food was gross, but they practically starved kids here. They feed them the minimum that they legally could. Each table got the same amount of food, regardless if there were two people or twenty people. Tempe was scouring the crowds of girls for Allison. She spotted the sleepy little girl pushing through the hoards of people until she spotted Sara and Temperance.

"Over here!" Tempe called out beaconing to Ally. Allison waved excitedly and continued through the sea of faces until she reached the table.

"Whatcha do today?" Sara asked Ally.

"I basically just slept. I haven't slept much since the accident."

"You want to talk about it?" Temperance said gently. Allison got nervous. Should she tell her roomies about the accident? How could she trust them? They had been really nice to her so far but who knew what they might do?

"You don't have to talk." Sara said gently. "I'll tell you my story first." Sara detailed, without interruption from either of her friends, her life story. Allison leaned over and hugged Sara. Tempe, for the first time, initiated a hug with both Allison and Sara. It felt good to feel loved.

"I hate to interrupt your love fest but you've got to eat!" Ms. Adams said rudely. The three girls turned their focus to the food in front of them.

"What is this?" Ally asked, disgusted.

"I think," Temp said hesitantly. "I think it is macaroni and cheese. We'll never know for sure." The girls ate in silence for several minutes.

"What's your story, Temperance?" Allison asked as she shoveled the Unidentified Food Object into her mouth. Temperance told her story for the second time in a week. By the end of it, Tempe was crying. Sara took her hand and squeezed. It was one of the most reassuring things anyone had every done for Temperance.

"Its okay to cry, Temp. Its okay to cry" Sara murmured. Two girls Sara despised Shelly and Isabella pointed and laughed. "Shut up" Sara screamed at them. "Leave her alone!" Shelly and Isabella walked away with a smug look on their face. That Sidle girl sure had a temper they thought as they left the three girls. After Tempe calmed down, Allison spoke up.

"I guess it's my turn." She said reluctantly.

"We're not going to force you." Sara said gently.

"No… I want to. I really do. I'm just nervous that's all. I haven't talked to anyone." Allison said quickly.

"Take your time." Tempe encouraged.

"Okay" Allison said with a deep breath. "My parents and my little sister Amanda were in a car accident. Mom and Pop died. Amanda's in a coma. 'Manda has Cystic Fibrosis. They were coming back from the hospital. Some dude came to my school and took me away. And now I'm here."

"That's horrible, what happened to your parents and sister!" Temperance said sympathetically.

"There's more isn't there?" Sara asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" whispered Allison. "But it was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It always matters." Temperance said truthfully. "Are you willing to tell us?"

"Sure" Allison said hesitantly. "Maybe somewhere more private?"

"Let's go to our room." Sara suggested. The three girls dumped their plates into Jaws, the dish washer and headed up to their room.

"Well" Ally started after they were all alone "Pop is, was, my step dad. But to me he was my dad. My biological father did something unforgivable 'long time ago. I had an older sister, Abigail. I was four and Abi was six. He beat her. He beat both of us but he beat her worse. One night he beat her so bad she died. Mom was visiting Grandmamma. Abi's teacher said that she had suspected but hadn't said anything. The neighbors said that they had heard the screams but had gone to bed anyway. My father was arrested and put in jail for the rest of his life. When I was five, Mom married Pop. Manda was born when I was six. After Manda was born, I helped take care of her. Her Cystic Fibrosis meant she was in and out of hospitals all of her life. Amanda's seven now. They don't think she'll ever wake up." Allison was shaking from crying. Sara and Tempe both sat down next to her and cried. The three of them cried themselves to sleep. There was definite sadness but each was relieved to know that she was not alone.

A/N: Wow! That took forever to write. But I'm still posting this ahead of schedule. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because school starts up again on Monday.

Please Read and Review!!!


	4. Four Roommates

A/N: Sara- birthday 6/28/1978, grade 10 (sophomore)

Temperance - birthday 6/9/1976, grade 12 (senior)

Allison - birthday 7/4/1979, grade 9 (freshman)

Olivia- birthday 7/15/1977, grade 10 (sophomore)

Story currently set in the beginning- 9/1992

Sara, Allison and Temperance have skipped a grade. I had to manipulate it a bit to get all four of them in high school. Okay just some dates that are kinda important to understanding the story a little latter on. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had major writers block and then I had a huge project for school. I'll try and be faster next time. Hopefully I'll have time to write another chapter this weekend but no promises

Disclaimer: I write fan fiction not fiction. If I owned anything would I be posting on Daddy, don't hurt her. Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her! No!" Allison cried out in her sleep. "Leave her alone. Leave Abi alone. Don't hit her. Don't hit her!" Allison was tossing and turning.

"Sara…Sara! Wake up!" Temperance gently shook her best friend. "Allison's having a nightmare. It's really bad." Sara, who was a very deep sleeper, shot straight up.

"We've got to wake her up." Sara commanded. "Allison…" She said quietly as she gently shook the sleeping girl. "Allison, wake up. It's only a nightmare. Shh… Shh… You're safe here with us. Tempe and I will keep you safe." The little girl stopped screaming and collapsed into Sara's arms.

"He keeps on hitting her, even after she's dead. I yell at him not to." Allison's body is wracked with sobs. All she sees in Abi's limp body being hit, over and over again.

"It's okay to be scared. But he can't get you here. I promise." Temperance reassures.

"I know. I know but…" Allison stammered, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." Sara said gently "After the fire, I had horrible nightmares about being in a burning building. I would start screaming in the middle of the night. I would wake up the house mother. She would lock me in a tiny room, with no windows. It was so scary." The story meant to calm Ally frightened her mad.

"Don't worry; we're here to make sure nothing's going to happen to you." Temperance promised. Ally quickly fell back asleep.

"What the hell were you thinking? Telling her about the box like that?" Temperance said angrily.

"I'm so sorry… I just… It just… I don't know, Tempe." Sara said apologetically. "It just came out. I didn't mean to scare her. I just needed to say something. I didn't know what to say." Sara crawled back into her bunk and fell asleep. Temperance couldn't sleep. She just stared at the bottom of Allison's bunk. Temperance hadn't really slept in weeks. All she could think about was the knife glinting in the florescent light. It had only been a few months. She had a normal life eight months ago. Now her life was falling apart. Now she had no family and had nearly been killed. It was dawn before sleep over came Temp.

It was the first day of school. The three girls walked into the building, arms linked. All three were young for their grades. Being abnormally intelligent along with being foster kids caused them to be very nervous about fitting in. They headed toward the office to get their schedules. While comparing schedules, they discovered they didn't even have the same lunch period together. With nervous smiles and hugs, they went their separate ways to various different classes. Class was boring for them and every minute they waited for the bell to ring. The day seemed to drag on and on. Finally the final bell rang. They huddled together while they waited for the bus. Most of the girls from the home went to the high school for troubled kids across town. Jamie, Rachel, and Marcia were the other three at Lincoln High. Jamie and Rachel were juniors; identical twins that were put in the system just a few years ago. They weren't mean but they sure as hell weren't open to new friends. As far as they were concerned, they didn't need anyone else. Marcia was a freshman. She was a little snob. Her parents were rich before they were locked up for espionage. Sometimes Sara just wanted to give her a good beating. But the urge was always nullified by the fear of being sent to prison.

When the bus got to Lincoln High, it was packed full of the other girls. Everyone gave them rude sneers and pointed and laughed. They were 'normal' which made them different. Even if foster care they didn't fit in. The short bus ride home seemed like an eternity. All they wanted to do was go to their room and collapse.

Temp and Ally were starving so they headed to the kitchen but all Sara wanted to do was take a nap, escape from it all. Sara tossed her backpack up onto the top bunk to only to hear a grunt.

"Hey! Watch it, bitch." The girl snarled. A tall lanky teenager was lying on the top bunk above Sara's. She was pissed that someone could be so inconsiderate.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Sara replied, equally pissed.

"Guess you didn't hear. I'm your new roomie." The girl said rudely.

"Got a name?"

"You first."

"Fuck you." As this was said, Tempe walked in.

"What's the problem?" Temperance asked with a steely voice.

"The damn bitch won't tell me her fucking name." Sara replied icily.

"Why the hell does it matter?" Olivia spat.

"Look we're roomies until someone gets arrested or turns eighteen. We best get to know each other." Temperance said calmly. "I'm Temperance Brennan. This here is Sara Sidle. Allison Cameron is downstairs. I'm a senior, Sara's a sophomore and Ally's a freshman. Now it's your turn."

"I'm Olivia Benson, I'm a sophomore. I'm only here until my mom can get out of jail. It's not long term for me."

Sara laughed. No mom's ever came back. Sara knew that. She'd know that for a long time. Family wasn't something you could count on.

The next few days were tense but it was expected with all the changes in the girls' lives. Sara and Olivia had all the same classes. The two wouldn't even sit near each other in the cafeteria. Things were bound to explode. The stress of school, life and everything else was getting to them.


	5. Five 'Peanuts'

A/N: This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. Sorry it took me so long. I was lacking inspiration and motivation.

Disclaimer: If it were mine, there would not be a writers strike to stop my shows and Sara would have never left CSI and Cameron and Chase and Foreman would have never quit House's team. So clearly, not mine.

Dedication: To Jasmine, for inspiring me in my story. Randomly bouncing ideas off you in math really helps! Yeah so this chapter is for you.

Olivia was stretched out on her bunk, writing in her journal. _I hate that Sara bitch. What's her problem? She has two best friends who'll do anything with her. She's so smart. She doesn't have to worry about school. She's beautiful. She could get any guy in school but she's too good for them. She thinks she's so special. _Olivia got angry and threw her pen at the wall. It fell between the bed and the wall. She looked around. Sara, Temperance and Allison were out doing god knows what. Olivia climbed down and fished under Sara's bed for her pen. Instead she found a jar of peanuts. Sara had let it fall on the floor one night, unopened. She never went back for it. It was her past with Jessie but now she had her future with Tempe and Allison. Olivia knew she should just toss it back under there but curiosity got the better of her. Carefully she opened the lid. She was nervous. She didn't know why. She peered inside. There was one of those photo strips that you get at the mall. It was a picture of Sara and what Liv thought was her sister. There was a little tiny locket with a pale blue stone inlayed in the center of a heart. Inside was a picture of Sara and the other girl again, this time when they were about ten. There was a little dream doll, the kind you get in Santa Fe. There was 'No Holdin' Back' by Randy Travis. On the case was written _to my best friend ever and forever. Happy Birthday, Jessie! Love, Sara._ Olivia put two and two together and figured that Jessie was the girl in the photos were the same person. The last thing that was in the bottom of the can, written on a scrap of paper was a poem. Liv knew she shouldn't read it but she figured what Sara didn't know, didn't hurt her.

_You were hurt. _

_Wounded in the flesh,_

_Wounded in the soul._

_But your smile lights my world._

_I can always count on you._

_Someday, we'll go our separate ways,_

_And I'll think of you always,_

_And I hope you'll do the same,_

_My sister in soul. _

_Sara, you made all the difference for me in the past few years. I would have given up on life a long time ago if it weren't for you. I know you'll get this peanut can some day you little weasel. However you do, read this poem and know that someone really does love you. The system hasn't damaged you beyond repair. Love beyond just me. Except beyond just me. Give the rest of the world the chance to see the Sara Sidle I know. You're not a rock, Sara. Don't become one just because I'm gone. _

_Love,_

_Jess_

After reading Jessie's note and poem, Olivia regretted opening the tin. She was even angrier. Sara had yet another best friend. She still had no one. Her entire childhood was spent taking care of her mother. Olivia crawled up to her bunk and cried. She had never had to compete with anyone before. Now she was competing with three geniuses, three popular geniuses.

Olivia cried for hours, it seemed. She was so absorbed with her own misery that she didn't see or hear Allison enter the room. Allison was just going to get a sweater but she heard Liv's muffled sobs. Ally didn't dislike Olivia, but Sara and Temp had taken her under their wing, and she didn't want to ruin anything. Seeing the older girl crying her heart out made Ally regret her actions.

Allison went over and stood on the ladder. She gently put her hand on Liv's shoulder.

"Hey" she asked. "You okay?"

"Go away." Liv said halfheartedly. She didn't much feel like fighting.

"Wanna talk?"

"Why do you care? You're just like that bitch Sara."

"Look I'm sorry about Sara and I'm sorry about ignoring you but Sara and Temp protect me. They're my best friends and they make sure nothing bad happens to me ever again."

"I guess I've kinda been a jerk. Gimme a break. I'm fifteen, and have no friends and no family anymore."

"I know the feeling." Allison poured her heart out to Olivia. She told her everything. No little detail went left out. Ally had been quick to learn, if you wanted to get information, you had to give information first. When Ally was done, Livy just hugged her.

"Guess I jumped to conclusions about you. I was just jealous of you guys. You seemed so happy."

"No one here is happy. It is like illegal or something." Olivia let a short laugh out.

"I didn't have a childhood." This random thought jumped out of Olivia's mouth.

"Wanna talk now?" Ally asked again.

"Yeah…" Olivia hesitated for only a split second. "I'm the product of rape. My mom never wanted me. She was a Goddamn alcoholic. She got arrested one night and social services took me away. I was about six. My foster father was abusive. I broke my arm once, and he threatened to kill me if I didn't lie to the social worker. My mom finally sobered up enough to get me back. We dodged the system until a few days ago. It was always my job to clean up after her. I never had any friends, I was an only child. I made my own dinners for as long as I could remember. There was this one time the grocery store owner felt so sorry for me he gave me a candy bar. My mother sold it to some beggar on the street for a nickel so she could get a pack of cigarettes. I hate my mom but anything's better than the system. She was driving drunk like always and then she was charged with a DUI and endangering a minor. I was always safer with her than in the system."

"God" was all Ally could say. She hugged Liv tightly.

"I have to admit, I'm jealous of you and Temperance and Sara. You guys get along so well. I never had that. And that other girl Jessie. Sara has everything I could ever want, beauty, brains and buddies."

"How do you know about Jessie?" Allison asked. "Do you know what happened?"

"There was this peanut can that I found. It had a bunch of stuff with Sara and Jessie. What happened between them?"

"Jessie was murdered, just a couple of weeks ago. She and Sara were like sisters. Spent four years in the system together. Believe it or not, Sara's jealous of you. She sees you as a threat to everything that she's fixed in the past month or so."


	6. Six Punches

A/N: Wow! That took me forever. My muse ran away with all my motivation, my computer encountered some major problems and I've been dealing with some personal issues. I wish I could promise you that the next update would be sooner, especially because I left you with a tad bit of a cliffy, but due to a situation outside of my control, I cannot promise anything at this point in time. Everything I say is based on my lowly 9th grade education. Sorry if it doesn't work in real life. If I don't stop rambling soon, my author's note is going to be longer than my chappie, which I apologize for being so short.

Disclaimer: I happen to own several CDs, a couple of DVDs, a tuba, a room full of books and a little bit of jewelry that if I sold all my worldly possessions, I could maybe get five thousand dollars. So yeah, I don't own anything of any value so don't sue me.

"Sara sees me as a threat?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"You're strong, beautiful. You're smart, you're kind. You know what you want. You have ambitions, goals. You're everything Sara wants to be." Ally replied.

"I'm not any of that shit. I'm just a fucked up kid who doesn't belong anywhere." Olivia spat.

"Look, you both are good people. Get all this shit out of your system and just talk it out. You guys are stuck until you graduate. We're lucky we're not sharing rooms with felons. I know 'lucky' isn't the best word to use but you know what I mean?" Allison said, aggravated.

"Fuck you! I won't talk to her. It's only a few years. We'll survive." Olivia snarled.

"Sorry." Allison retorted. "Look, even if you and Sara won't work things out, I'll still be your friend. You clearly need one."

"Look I hate that bitch. I like you fine but don't make me and that bitch get along."

"Fine, just quite calling her a bitch. You don't even know her."

"Deal." Olivia said with a smile. For the next several days Olivia and Allison spent several hours together, eating dinner, doing homework and just hanging. Sara started to get jealous. Why wasn't Ally hanging out with her anymore? Things really blew up one day in science class.

"Okay, guys, quiet down. Class is starting now." announced Mr. Popper, the science teacher. "Today, we are going to see if we can separate water into its two parts. Can anyone tell me what those two parts are?"

Sara's hand flew up. Sara was the bona fide science geek of the entire grade. This one was easy, even a second grader could answer this one.

"Hydrogen and Oxygen. Two hydrogen to every one oxygen, atom wise. Weight wise its 1 to 8." Sara said. She shot a smirk at Olivia.

"Very good, Miss Sidle." Mr. Poppers exclaimed. "Now does anyone know how we can separate the two out?" Sara's hand popped up. "Why don't we give someone else a turn, anyone, anyone… I choose… Ms. Benson. Tell us what you think. There is no wrong hypothesis. That's why it's a hypothesis!" He was one of those teachers that got everyone excited about everything. Olivia however seemed to not be affected by his spell.

"Electrolysis. Run an electrical current through it. It'll separate out." Olivia stated.

"Exactly!" Mr. Popper shouted. "Now my two star pupils, why don't you pair up. Not fair to give another group such a huge advantage. GO! GO! GO!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Popper, with all due respect to you, I cannot work with Olivia." Sara said coolly.

"Ah dear Sara, you know my policy, be nice or be neutral. You and Olivia are both great science students there should be no problem here."

"Mr. Popper, you don't understand!" Olivia whined. "I'll work with anyone in the class, even Smelly Sammy, but I cannot work with Sara."

"I'm sorry dearies; you two are my two favorite students, go do your science experiment. I can't give you special treatment. If you can't get along, I suggest you tow get along down to the principle's office."

"I'm outta here." Sara muttered.

"You better go too Oli." Mr. Popper said apologetically. Olivia stormed out after Sara.

"Good job, Sara. Look at the mess you got me into." Olivia screamed as she sprinted to catch up with Sara.

"Me?" spat Sara. "You didn't have to mention Smelly Sammy. If you hadn't maybe he would've let us switch partners. But no you said you just couldn't work with me period."

"What the Hell!?! You're the one who had to mention it. If you had left it alone we could have finished the experiment and never spoken to each other again." Olivia took a swing at Sara. Sara had no hesitation with swinging back. The two of them fought, running each other into the lockers along the wall. The principle heard the racket and went to see what it was.

"Stop it!" shouted Mrs. Rose, the principle. "You two. You stop it." Sara and Olivia released each other, glaring. "Explain yourselves."

The two girls started talking over each other to the point where they were both screaming.

"HUSH!!!! Start acting like the young ladies you are before I do something I'll regret." Mrs. Rose commanded. After they calmed down, "Detention for the both of you."

"But Mrs. Rose, madam, please…" Olivia started before being cut off by the principle.

"No until you two can get along or control your actions, which ever comes first, you two are stuck in detention, together. Now sit here until Ms. Adams can come and get you. For fighting, you are suspended for two days. After that you will start your detention." Mrs. Rose walked away to call Ms. Adams.

"Hello, Harriet Tubman Pennsylvania Group Home for Older Girls. Prudence Adams, head of house speaking. How may I help you?" Ms. Adams answered the phone curtly.

"Hello Prudence. This is Mrs. Rose, the principal at Lincoln High. I have two of your girls here that need to be picked up pronto." Mrs. Rose answered straight forwardly.

"Who is it?" Ms. Adams asked harshly.

"Sara Sidle and Olivia Benson, madam." Mrs. Rose continued politely. "They were quite disrespectful to Mr. Popper, the science teacher and myself. They also were in a physical fight in the hall. It is urgent they are removed from school grounds."

"Fine." grumbled Ms. Adams. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Girls, Ms. Adams will take you home in a few minutes. I didn't expect this out of the two of you. You are straight A students. I was even considering nominating you for the National Leadership Conference in DC. I'm afraid I might have to amend my recommendations. I truly accepted better from you two. I'm afraid that you have let me down. I was hoping you wouldn't live up to the reputation of that damn home but you have." At that, both girls drifted into their own separate worlds, ignoring the speech Mrs. Rose was giving them.


	7. 7 Hours

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, but it sort of ended itself. This will be my final chapter and I'll do a short epilogue that I should have up within the next week. I will probably write a sequel to this with the girls as adults. Sorry it took so long, I have no real excuse expect for I just didn't feel like writing, I hope you forgive me.

Disclaimer: If CSI were mine, Sara would still be on the show, if Law and Order SVU were mine, Olivia would have come out of the closet by now, if House were mine, the original team never would have left and if Bones were mine, Zach wouldn't have gone evil on us. So therefore, I own none of theses shows and I'm just having some fun.

Olivia and Sara's punishment was harsh for a simple fight at school. It was their job to clean out the old garden shed. No one really knew what was in there but it was dangerous and disgusting. The tools were rusted and the floor was covered with dead moths. As you walked in, you could hear their bodies' crunch underneath your feet. The shed hadn't been used in the past fifty years and the floor boards were rotting away. It should have been demolished years ago. But it hadn't been and now Liv and Sara had to clean it up.

"My god!" Sara said as they entered the shed, "We're going to get tetanus or something from this."

"Yeah…" Olivia said sullenly. They had large trash bags and started tossing all the junk into them. They worked in silence, the only sound being the crash of junk being thrown out.

"Hey Sara?" Olivia asked tentatively after half an hour of silence.

"What?" Sara asked shortly.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" Olivia said accusatorily

"I don't hate you… Not really anyway, I'm just jealous of you. You have everything I ever wanted."

"Like what?"

"A mom who loves you, a goal for the future, you're an only child."

"You're kidding me right? I mean my mom's an alcoholic. She loves me, but she doesn't know how to take care of a kid. I never had a childhood, ever. From the time I could walk and talk, I was taking care of her; she never took care of me. How can you be jealous of me?"

"I… I didn't know, I mean you were so sure that your mom was coming back. No one's mom ever comes back. Not unless it was a mistake you were here. I'm sorry. I guess that shows you should never just assume. But why do you want to go back if it's so horrible?" By this time, both girls had stopped working and were just sitting chatting.

"I was six; I was put into the system. My foster father was abusive. He broke my arm once, told me to tell the social worker I had fallen off my bike. I didn't even have a damn bike. My mom got me out but then she got arrested and landed me back here."

"Truce?"

"Friends?" Olivia asked to take it a step further. "I mean Ally and Temp are both of our friends, don't you think if we both get along with both of them we can get along with each other?"

"Deal!" And with that they started cleaning again. By dinner time they had finished their punishment and went to the dining hall to meet Temp and Al.

Allison was surprised to see her two best friends walk in together, laughing and smiling. Temp was more surprised. Sara was not the type to forgive and forget.

"Hey!" Sara shouted as she waved. The two new founded friends hurried over to the long table with their roommates.

"What happened in that damn shed?" Tempe asked.

"Oh not much, we just got a better understanding of each other, that's all" Olivia answered. "Don't worry, this is real, we really are friends now."

"Finally!" declared Ally. "Took you guys long enough, I thought I was always going to have to be the in between."

"Never again, I swear!" Sara laughed. The girls laughed and enjoyed themselves. Although they had met only a few weeks before all four girls felt at home with each other. It was unfortunate fate that brought them together, but it was beautiful destiny that created a life long bond. Strangers unknowingly created a family for these girls who had no family to speak of.

And so from that moment forward, the four girls were inseparable. They were best friends, confidents, shoulders to cry on and most importantly sisters.


	8. Epilogue

It was the first night of summer vacation for our four favorite girls

A/N: This is the epilogue, finishing up the story with the girls as teens. I will hopefully start a sequel soon that will take place about the time of the shows. I hope you enjoyed this story and sorry it took me so long. Thanks for reading.

It was the first night of summer vacation for our four favorite girls. However, things were coming to an end. It was to be their last night together at the Harriet Tubman Pennsylvania Group Home for Older Girls. Temperance Brennan was headed off to intern under a professor at Northwestern, where she would be attending in the fall. Olivia Benson's mother was out of jail, and taking Liv back to New York with her. Sara Sidle was off to visit her brother's family. Sara hadn't seen James in almost four years but he was her little brother and she loved him. His adoptive father realized how much James needed his sister, especially after she had been sent so far away. Sara was going to be fostered with her brother's new family. Allison Cameron was being taken in by a distant cousin of her mother's who had recently lost her own little girl. The sisters were being scattered in the wind.

"God!" sighed Sara, "I can't believe this is our last night together."

"I know. Y'all better stay in touch!" Allison said. "You guys are my best friends; I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"This sucks!" declared Olivia. "We're being scattered all over the US. I'll be in New York, Sara's going to be in San Francisco, Temp's headed to Chicago and you're going to be in Florida. Couldn't we at least be scattered where the phone calls aren't long distance!"

"Don't use that as an excuse not to call." Tempe demanded. "My parents didn't exactly leave me poor. You can call me collect if you want."

"This is too depressing; let's do something other than mope around." Allison whined.

"Truth or Dare!" suggested Sara. A chorus of cheers was heard from the other girls. "So these are the rules; No passing, it's not aloud, don't even try and do it. Dares aren't allowed to be illegal."

"Nothing that can result in bodily injury either." chimed in Temperance.

"And there has to be one witness that the dare was completed satisfactorily. Good so, we ready!" Sara asked. "I'll go first! Olivia, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Bring it girl." Olivia said confidently.

"I dare you to… take all the cookies out of Ms. Adams office and put them on that brat Marcia's shelf." And with that Olivia was off. Ally was with her as the witness. It was late and Ms. Adams was already in bed. Olivia easily picked the cheap lock and took the arm load of cookies.

"Hurry up" urged Allison, "Someone's coming." Liv dashed to the kitchen, making a small racket as she went and dumped them onto Marcia's shelf. As soon as it was done, they ran, laughing quietly all the way back to their room.

"So?" demanded Sara. "Was the dare properly executed?"

"It was perfect" announced Allison. "Marcia's going to get what's coming to her in the morning!"

"So Allison? Truth or Dare?" Olivia asked.

"Truth" It had been an easy choice for Allison, she didn't want to be at Olivia's mercy when it came to dares.

"So have you ever made out with another girl, like seriously made out, tongue and all?" Olivia asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Erm… Well yeah, I kinda have."

"Well girl spill! How did it happen, when did it happen, why?" Sara demanded.

"I'm bi." Allison replied nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Tempe asked.

"Leave her alone, it's her business." Olivia said angrily

"It was your question, why are you so riled up about it?" Sara said.

"Because her sexuality is her own business. If she doesn't want to go around broadcasting she's bi then so be it. I don't exactly announce that I'm a lesbian to the whole world now do I?!" Olivia ranted. She didn't realize what she had let slip out for a split second. "Oh uh, I didn't mean to, well." she stuttered.

"Don't be upset, we still love you, both of you." Temperance said soothingly.

"Yeah, why do we care, you're still our sisters, right?" Sara added.

"I'm sorry I ended up outing you Ally, I didn't mean to." Liv apologized.

"It's okay. It feels good to not hide it anymore." Ally said innocently. "Back to the game now?"

"Hey it's your turn to ask someone the fatal question." Liva reminded.

"Okay, so Temp, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" she said carefully. Temp didn't like where this game was going but oh well. She was playing and it was too late now.

"So, have you ever had sex with an older man?" Allison asked.

"My god, what kind of question is that?" Tempe asked nervously.

"Don't dodge the question!" that came from Sara.

"The only reason why she would dodge it was if it was true." Olivia pointed out. "So who was it?"

"Fine." Sighed Temperance "If you really want to know, I may tell you…" Olivia saw right thorough the older girl's obvious stalling tactic.

"Oh get on with it." She snapped.

"Okay… so Russ had this friend that I idolized almost as much as I idolized Russ. One day Mikey was over at the house but Russ was out with my parents. My huge hot hunk of a crush was in an empty house. And what does a fifteen year old girl do when a hot man of a man is in the house, she has sex with him."

"How old was he?" Allison wanted to know.

"Um… he was twenty one. He was a god!" Tempe said dreamily.

"So did you ever do it with him again?"

"No, he was moving, that's why he was at the house in the first place. He was going to tell Russ."

The game of truth or dare went on for several more hours until all secrets had been revealed and the girls drifted off into a dreamless sleep. And in the wee hours of the morning, they were separated. Scattered across the US, the sisters found little comfort in knowing, that sisters for once, sisters for always.


End file.
